


Плохой лжец

by sverhanutaya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Issues, Gen, Kinda disturbing, M/M, POV Uzumaki Boruto, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Modern AU; случайный вуайеризм] Странный мужчина приходил к Саске домой прошлой ночью.





	Плохой лжец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887908) by [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/pseuds/lordmarvoloriddle). 



> Дата перевода: 23 сентября 2017

Боруто засомневался, услышав дверной звонок. Всё же это был не его дом. Звонок раздался во второй раз, но Саске по-прежнему не выходил из своего кабинета. Поэтому мальчик бросил домашнее задание на половине, подошёл ко входной двери и повернул ручку.  
  
Отец был бы разочарован, узнав, что он открывает кому попало.  
  
За дверью оказался мужчина. Он посмотрел на Боруто, и мальчик сделал шаг назад.  _Он походил на Саске._  Но всё же отличался. Выглядел старше, шире в плечах и более устрашающе. И он обратился к Боруто:  
  
— Саске? — Голос у мужчины был сильный и ровный, но выражающий нечто более глубокое в том, как было произнесено имя друга отца Боруто. Как будто оно значило нечто большее, чем просто имя.  
  
— Он у себя в кабинете, — заговорил Боруто. — Вы можете подождать здесь, пока я схожу и позову его. За дверью.  
  
Ему хватило ума не впустить этого человека в дом, не получив от Саске разрешения, но необходимость в том отпала, когда он услышал шаги и затем — поражённый выдох у себя за спиной. Тихий и короткий, но всё же. Боруто попятился и бросил взгляд на Саске, который широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на незнакомца у порога, а высокий мужчина в свою очередь смотрел прямо на него в ответ. Боруто ощущал себя невидимкой — даже больше, чем дома.  
  
Некоторое время губы Саске оставались приоткрытыми, прежде чем он заговорил:  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Что-то смягчалось в холодных чёрных глазах незнакомца, когда он смотрел на Саске.  
  
— Я пришёл увидеться с тобой.  
  
Даже Боруто ощутил напряжение между ними двумя. Только лишь телевизор работал на заднем фоне, пока они глядели друг на друга, и когда атмосфера накалилась до предела, Боруто был отправлен в свою комнату: с домашним заданием или без него. Тон Саске никогда — сколько Боруто себя помнил — не предполагал возражений.  
  
Никто так и не удостоил мальчика взглядом.  
  
Он сделал, что сказано, и навострил уши, чтобы уловить малейший отрывок разговора, но безрезультатно. Не то чтобы Боруто всерьёз рассчитывал что-то расслышать из другого конца дома. Поэтому он не усидел на месте. В гостиной оказалось пусто и тихо, так же как и в кабинете. Мальчик непонимающе нахмурился. Куда они подевались? Когда отец приходил сюда, они с Саске всегда общались в кабинете или гостиной, иногда в саду летом. Но сейчас зима, и сидеть на улице явно был не вариант.  
  
А потом он уловил тишайший звук из — как Боруто знал — спальни Саске. Дверь в неё всегда была заперта, так что вообразите себе его удивление, когда он обнаружил, что сейчас она приоткрыта и голоса доносятся именно оттуда. Десятилетний Боруто знал, что не должен совать нос в чужие дела — ведь приличные люди так не поступают — но очень уж заинтриговал его этот загадочный мужчина. То, какие дела у него могут быть с Саске. Вот почему Боруто подобрался ближе, прижался спиной к косяку и заглянул в щель.  
  
Свет ещё горел, и мальчик резко хватил воздуха от вида, представшего его глазам. Тот самый загадочный мужчина держал в своих сильных руках запястья Саске, стояли они почти что нос к носу, и Боруто только в эту минуту осознал, что Саске может быть таким крошечным. Они спорили. Боруто знал это, потому что раньше видел, как спорят родители. Правда отец никогда не хватал мать подобным образом. Не тогда, когда она пребывала в такой же ярости, как Саске сейчас. Что было интригующе и захватывающе само по себе. Потому что Саске никогда не выходил из себя. Никогда. Боруто не знал никого настолько же спокойного и собранного, как Саске, который ко всему относился хладнокровно и безэмоционально. Даже в тот раз, когда Боруто разбил карминную вазу из гостиной. Он тогда готов был сгореть со стыда, но Саске даже не рассказал ничего его родителям. Так что с уверенностью можно было сказать, что Боруто симпатизировал Саске, и это объясняло его откровенный дискомфорт и возмущение при виде того, как кто-то вредит Саске.  
  
— ...и что, Итачи, — выплюнул, почти выкрикнул Саске, — ты думаешь, что всё теперь будет нормально? Вот так просто? — Он рванулся в хватке Итачи, но тот не отпустил. — Ты думал, можешь вернуться — и я всё прощу?  
  
— Да.  
  
И Боруто, и Саске безмолвно таращились на человека, названного Итачи, чьи глаза видели только своего визави. А потом этот загадочный мужчина, у которого теперь было имя, притянул Саске в свои объятия. Тот слабо сопротивлялся в попытке отпрянуть от него, но Итачи явно превосходил его по силе и... Боруто испугался. Следовало ли ему ворваться в спальню и попытаться спасти Саске? С другой стороны, если Саске сам не мог освободиться, то у Боруто тем более не было никаких шансов выстоять против Итачи. В таком случае, должен ли он позвонить отцу? Отец наверняка знает, что делать.  
  
Боруто запустил руку в карман, уже нашаривая мобильник, когда Саске заплакал. И больше не огрызался. Боруто не мог видеть его лица, которым тот уткнулся в шею Итачи. Зато он видел другое. То, как руки Саске, более миниатюрные, хватались за плащ старшего мужчины, или то, как сильные руки Итачи крепко сжимали спину Саске, словно стараясь впечатать его глубже в своё тело. Несомненно, они обнимались. Однако всхлипывания Саске всё ещё доносились до ушей Боруто, и это его озадачивало.  
  
Так звонить отцу или нет?  
  
— Тише, маленький брат, тише, — прошептал Итачи, прижимаясь поцелуем ко лбу младшего. — Я здесь.  
  
_Итачи — брат Саске._  
  
Боруто почувствовал себя глупо, но всё же беспокойство не ушло до конца. Никто никогда не упоминал ни о каком брате, ни разу. Но теперь... Он вспомнил школьную постановку на тему важности семьи, в которой участвовал пару лет назад. Тогда Саске пришёл вместе с родителями и младшей сестрёнкой Боруто, чтобы посмотреть выступление. Боруто был так горд, ловя взгляд Саске в толпе. Занятой наследник Учиха пришёл сюда ради него. Где-то в середине представления двое его товарищей по сцене демонстрировали довольно братский разговор, и Боруто до сих пор помнил, как Саске тогда поднялся и вышел, а отец со встревоженными глазами последовал за ним.  
  
Теперь Боруто знал причину.  
  
И сейчас ему надо было уйти к себе в комнату — очевидно же, что братьям необходимо поговорить — но то, что Итачи сделал дальше, заставило его примёрзнуть к месту в своём укрытии. Итачи приподнял голову Саске за подбородок и без колебаний поцеловал каждый уголок влажного дрожащего рта. Боруто не смог понять, почему. А потом случилось нечто ещё более смущающее. Их губы соединились, их руки стали рвать друг на друге одежду, и когда Итачи подхватил Саске и посадил к себе на колени, добравшись до кровати, — тогда до Боруто дошло, что на самом деле происходит.  
  
То, чем люди занимаются наедине в своих спальнях, не стало для него сюрпризом, но что по-настоящему остудило его кровь и заставило желудок неприятно скрутиться, так это два слова, которые Итачи произнёс незадолго до.  _Маленький брат._  Но братья не занимаются такими вещами друг с другом. Вот он сам, конечно, любил Химавари, хотя она и раздражала большую часть времени, но Боруто не мог себе вообразить, чтоб он обнимал её так, как Итачи обнимал Саске. Или слушал её звуки столь же отчаянно, как жалобные стоны и полузаконченные предложения Саске.  
  
Боруто только порадовался, что ужин сегодня был лёгким, иначе он избавился бы от него прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Не здесь, — слабым голосом потребовал Саске. Его волосы напрочь растрепались под хваткой Итачи. — Боруто в доме и-...  
  
Рука Итачи заползла ему в штаны, и Саске осёкся.  
  
— Тогда постарайся быть тише, любимый.  
  
После этого уже нельзя было отделить одного от другого, а Боруто, чувствуя кислый привкус на языке, развернулся и почти что пулей влетел в свою комнату.  
  
Здесь никаких звуков он не слышал, но воображение сделало всё за него.  
  
Сон пришёл и ушёл, и с наступлением утра, когда Итачи присоединился к ним за завтраком, после короткого знакомства, при котором Саске представил Итачи как своего брата, Боруто изо всех сил пытался смотреть им в глаза. И не шарахнуться от прикосновения Саске к своему плечу, когда черноволосый мужчина как обычно отвёл его на крыльцо родного дома.  
  
  
*****  
— Странный мужчина приходил к Саске домой прошлой ночью, — сказал Боруто, и только тогда отец оторвал взгляд от своих бумаг.  
  
Боруто очень надеялся, что собственное лицо ничего не выдавало, но всё-таки заполучить абсолютное внимание отца было довольно приятно. Даже если дело касалось Саске, а не его самого. Поэтому он отложил книгу, чтобы встретиться с голубыми глазами отца.  
  
— Его старший брат, — пояснил Боруто.  
  
Впервые в жизни Боруто увидел, что отец побелел как простыня. А после потянулся к телефону, открыв рот в готовности отослать сына. Так что Боруто уже встал с дивана, прихватив с собой книжку.  
  
— На твоём месте я бы не беспокоился, — хмыкнул он. — Они прекрасно ладят.  
  
И с каким же удовлетворением он захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
  
*****  
В следующий раз, когда Боруто проводил вечер в доме Саске, Итачи предложил научить его играть в шахматы.  
  
— Хочу отблагодарить тебя, — пояснил старший мужчина, расставляя фигуры по доске, и вежливая улыбка исчезла с лица Боруто.  
  
— Не за что, — ответил мальчик.  
  
Саске сидел между ними, пока они играли. И рассмеялся, когда Итачи позволил Боруто выиграть спустя месяц тренировок.


End file.
